


张译水仙合集

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 刷车, 士兵突击 - Freeform, 我和我的祖国 - Freeform, 搜索 - Freeform, 生死线 - Freeform, 红海行动 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Relationships: 张译/张译
Kudos: 4





	1. 刷车工x张沐 框

刷车工张竞，起名来自https://loindexinxin.lofter.com/post/1ec66a15_118b6b5f这篇文和http://natsumegintoki.lofter.com/post/1eb589d7_118c2945这个视频。

刷车工x张沐  
《框》  
张竞是个刷车工。  
店在五常，圣林洗车，老板拿店抵了他两年工资。他成了这家廉价洗车店的新老板。他的人生封闭、空荡，除了刷车没别的事能做。  
他慢慢学会了用收藏将它填满。

一辆白色宝马驶进车库，这在这家洗车行并不多见。  
挡风玻璃后车主坐得很低，几乎躺在车里，低头沉默。张竞拖着步子走到驾驶座边，车主慢了几秒开门下车，张竞替他关上门。  
此人一件皮风衣，鼻梁上架着墨镜，发胶一丝不苟地固定着发型。他的车不如他本人洁净，拍打着东北的风沙。张竞打开水枪。  
他喜欢擦车。让一辆辆车褪去疲劳，焕然一新。这带给他成就感。  
他专心地擦车。  
车主就在门口，贴近墙边却兀自挺拔，两手插进裤兜，腰带紧紧勾勒出腰线。他看着张竞。不如刷车工弯着腰心无旁骛，车主目光复杂地盯着张竞。他歪头睨眼，从镜片后换着角度观察，目光游过张竞的面容，挂着汗的后脑，背心下弓起的脊背，不断移动的细瘦手臂，松垮中裤下的小腿，塑料拖鞋外沾湿的脚趾。  
张竞偶尔察觉到那股视线。他略感不快，他大多时候是不善言辞的。  
他继续擦车。

不知道白色宝马去了哪，第二天它又灰扑扑地驶来了。  
宝马的主人穿着西装马甲和蓝色衬衫，解开两颗扣子，衣袖卷到小臂。他的皮鞋踏碎一摊地上的积水，笑容不露牙齿，面对张竞抱着手臂。  
张竞决定推销一下会员卡。  
“张沐。”车主摘下墨镜，右腕上的细金手链滑到张竞眼前，“我叫张沐。”  
刷车工感到一阵晕眩。  
他明白这位行业精英为什么会看他了。  
他们有着相似到极点的脸。

张沐在市郊飙车。白色宝马天天到圣林报道。  
张竞在找张沐的东西。  
他想记住这个北京口音的天之骄子，他想收藏这个与他外貌相近的人的故事。  
张沐的车内一尘不染。  
就像他的人一样一丝不苟。  
张竞什么也没找到。

张沐在外面逛了不到五分钟就回来抓包。  
“不是说车里不用管吗。”张沐敲敲车顶，“你在干什么？”  
张竞嚅嚅：“我帮你看看……”  
张沐无声地哦，挤进已经塞了一个人的副驾驶。他双手抚摸张竞刚刚翻过的地方，身体贴近张竞肩窝，把自己的气味蛮横地塞到张竞鼻下。张竞几乎半坐在手刹上，只觉得香，错把男香当成须后水。  
“我东西不见了。”张沐近视，不戴墨镜时架着一副泛着冷光的金边眼镜。  
“我什么也没拿。”  
张沐勾起嘴角：“我不信。”

大少爷把小小洗车行转了个遍，一头冲进张竞射有蓝光紫光的房间。  
“这些是什么？”张沐矜持地前倾，观察三面架子上的收藏。  
张竞盯着他踩在地毯上的皮鞋。  
“你有窥私癖？”有着一样的脸却无端英俊得多的男人踩着轻轻的步子，绕着房间正中的床走了一圈，“你拿了客人车里的东西？你想偷我的东西？”  
张竞罕见地恼怒，追问：“你到底丢了什么？”  
张沐把拳头从口袋里掏出来：“抱歉，我弄错了。原来在这里。”  
他的手张也没张又收了回去。  
张竞低下头，发现自己也忘了脱鞋。

张沐找“世界上的另一个自己”谈心。  
“我叫张沐。”车手逼张竞坐上副驾驶后，白色宝马轻快地开往市郊，“我是个律师，专门替老板解决麻烦。生意上的，生活上的。”  
短暂的安静后，张竞接道：“我叫……”  
“我知道，我们不是聊过了吗。”车子飘了一个弯，张竞握紧安全带。  
张沐含着一截食指单手打方向盘：“我在五常出生，从念大学开始就再没回来。这次是来参加我爹的葬礼。  
人生就是你以为得到了点什么，一转头他妈什么也不剩。  
你有什么故事？”  
张竞缓缓摇头：“我没有故事。我的人生没有任何一部分值得纪念，所以我收集别人的故事。”  
“你知道吗。”张沐开进了他每天都来的野场，“我给你讲一个美女在公交车上让老头坐她大腿的故事。”

张竞确实没有故事。  
张沐热衷于把自己的故事分享给张竞：“肩膀打开，膝盖不要弯。”  
张竞穿着张沐的手工西服。他们连身材都近似，衣服对张竞恰到好处。  
“我们很难买到合身的西服，最好去定做。平时有三套就够了。”  
张竞观察镜子里的自己。他用不上西服，但镜子里很帅。  
“这个多少钱？”  
“几千到几万的都有。”  
张竞眼皮弹了弹：“你有很多套吧。”  
大老板又变得苛刻，一推张竞：“脱下来。”

张沐有时也会假装温柔。  
“你老板对你真好。”张竞听多了故事，期望自己也有这样的老板或客户。  
张沐边滑手机，搭上他的肩：“如果世界末日来了，你最想做什么？”  
“和我爱的人在一起。”  
“你爱的人是谁？”  
“我还没遇到她。”  
张沐笑得很开心：“张竞，你的脑子和生活真是空无一物。”

张竞还有他的收藏。  
他在座椅下捡到一副瘸腿的眼镜，张沐靠在车外说过，“如果有什么垃圾就帮我清理一下”。  
不如说是送，张竞坐在卧室床沿戴上了张沐送他的破眼镜。眼镜歪向没腿的一边，冰凉纤细的金属触碰着他的皮肤。  
张竞学张沐笑了一下。  
他弯起眼，眼尾扬起和张沐一样的线条。

张竞遇见了。  
她爱穿橘黄色印花连衣裙，扎着马尾，皮肤很白。她在附近瑜伽馆当教练，开北京现代，在圣林办卡。洗车店的伙计小胖也喜欢她。  
她真漂亮。  
张竞遇见了，他清晰地明白这是和爱情的遇见。他和小胖竞相找她说话，给她刷车，想象车前盖是她的肌肤。  
他拉小胖去瑜伽馆约会。  
她不喜欢他。  
姑娘怎么会喜欢他这样的人，姑娘们总喜欢张沐。  
张竞空无一物，张沐是对的。

张沐把不知什么时候从张竞房里顺出来的瘸腿眼镜架在张竞脸上。  
“我是错的。”他把张竞推倒在车里，“你会想象物品背后的故事。你想过这幅眼镜的故事了吗？”  
张竞撑起一点身体，张沐跨坐着他的腿又压上来：“张沐！”他叫着，张竞心头一紧，“你总是在车里偷情，连开房都要看前台眼色。还好你瘦，可以对折塞在后排。”  
他的膝盖找到张竞的屁股，一用力将他推进座位深处。张竞的头磕到车门，张沐还要分开他的膝盖。一边压着椅背，一边悬空无着落。  
“你天生就适合做这个，张沐，不要叫。闭上嘴，轻一点。”  
他挺跨撞向张竞的会阴。隔着裤子感受热量接近，张竞慌乱扭动。  
“你是老板的高参，专门替他解决麻烦。生意上的，生活上的，生理上的。”他低头贴近张竞，那副眼镜早被晃到了座椅底下。张沐轻轻吻他：“张沐，我真的想要你。”  
一股热流从张竞的头顶游遍全身，他浑身发热，蜷在狭窄的车里突然勃起。

张沐是来自杀的。  
他在大城市的猎场里意气风发，到死时终于想起家乡。  
他曾经拥有惊人的野心和欲望，同时也是别人的欲念和野心。当一切都被捧到眼前，他才发现自己什么都不想要了。

张竞是个刷车工，他唯一的爱好是收藏。  
他收藏的都是车主不要的，而车主不要的都是他们曾经拥有的。张竞用人们曾经拥有过的东西装饰房间，日夜睡在人的欲望里。  
张竞从不满足。

张沐送给张竞的东西前所未有得丰盛。  
一辆高级轿车，一把公寓钥匙，一副新眼镜，一个精英身份。  
张竞可以用它们来过上奢侈的生活、追求心爱的女孩、拥有张沐的故事、创造自己的故事。  
他不需要收藏了，他把垃圾清进垃圾桶。

不过张竞没有去北京，没有追求他的女孩，没有开那辆白色宝马除了将它停进洗车区。  
他还是喜欢刷车。清洗疲劳，擦去污迹，看着车子重新出发。  
即使有一辆占住了一部分车库再也不会出发。  
他的房间里只剩张沐的东西。他戴上张沐的眼镜，穿上他的西服。他像张沐一样侧头，他学张沐微笑。  
“我真的想要你。”  
张竞连声音都和张沐很像。

张竞永不满足。


	2. 杨锐&史今 海陆

海陆  
*《红海行动》杨锐 和 《士兵突击》史今

总指挥把资料给他：“要退伍，也应该考虑现实问题。”  
杨锐从头翻到尾。军政部、市政府、国企、私企、连老战士开的俱乐部都有。他理清思路，抬头：“您知道，我用不上这些。”  
总指挥的目光一下子变得遥远。

杨锐无处可去。  
他不应该回家，又不想住院。他在自己生长的城市下车，意外记得资料上登山俱乐部的地址。他去了。

史今的公司开在凤凰山脚下一栋小“别墅”里。  
大巴给他送来又一波客人，登山教练都派了出去，他亲自接待杨锐。

他们聊完协议后聊起故乡。  
-我是土生土长哈尔滨人。  
-我老家佳木斯。  
他们握手，史今领他去客房。  
-多嘴问一句，你也是军人吧？  
-中国海军。

两人都习惯5:30起床，5:40在门口遇上，史今领他上山晨跑。  
1696.2米凤凰山，史今43分钟爬完四分之一，杨锐39分钟。  
史今买了水给他：中国陆军，装甲步兵史今。  
杨锐接过：中国海军陆战队，特种兵杨锐。

一小时后回到山脚，俱乐部的早晨从几盆热气腾腾的包子开始。

杨锐每天的功课是：晨跑、看电视、锻炼、欣赏花鸟、早饭、中饭、晚饭、睡觉。  
他购买的登山培训上过一次山就不需要教练，史今当他在度假，偶尔才记起这是自己的学员。

杨锐看史今喂猫。  
四只猫散养在带棚的花园里，门一开就拥到史今脚下，四双眼睛亮晶晶地看着他们。

史今旁观杨锐“锻炼”。  
特种兵的身体素质超人，他很久没有感受到竞赛的欲望了。退伍老兵和正当年的特种小队队长不好比，史今暗自努力。

史今没问杨锐为什么待在他们这小庙。  
杨锐也不奇怪他不问。

林子里有鸟、兔子、松鼠、黄鼠狼、蛇、青蛙、狍子和野鸡。  
山上有小卖部、公共厕所、栈道、峡谷、瀑布、树和岩石。  
史今这儿有不少人、四只猫、养过一阵又失踪的老鼠。  
杨锐现在有很多地方可去。

一早起来，杨锐的鼻血淌满了胸口。  
他拆掉被套，用湿布擦拭被芯。棉花被血聚成硬邦邦的一块。

杨锐治疗前还是想回一趟家。

史今开车送他进城，拥抱他：再见，你曾是我的理想。  
杨锐换上一身军装，没有军徽，没有肩章：你也是我的理想。

半年前的行动，杨锐受到大量核辐射伤害。此后他的体内就像填满了定时炸弹。

史今回程时想，他曾经多么想像杨锐一样站上战场，军营里的九年青春，他不后悔。  
杨锐边走边想，他的工作是保护他的国家和人民，只要为了这样的今天，他不后悔。

协议到期，史今的俱乐部再没迎来那位不需要教练的客人。


	3. 高远&何莫修 常数

常数

*《我和我的祖国》高远 和 《生死线》何莫修  
*张译角色水仙

高远刚进入这个沙漠基地三天。  
烈日当空，他只有一件背心和长裤，他觉得自己正被烤出肉香。黄沙上一览无余，立着几根灌木似的人影围在一个若有若无的中心上走动。高远与其中的几根向着一个方向，他只有一件背心，所以在移动中被晒得弯曲。  
裹着白大褂的、两条细腿支起空荡荡裤管的老人看了他们好久，向他们游来：“你们、你们好。”  
高远们停下，转身。一个回：“您好，老先生。有什么事吗？”  
老人：“你们去是要做什么？”  
“搬材料。”“给所里跑腿。”他们互望一眼。  
老人交握着双手：“搬实验材料？是不是辐射性金属？你们都没穿防护服……”  
高远出来前并不知道，他吓了一跳。其他几个摆摆手：“不要紧，哪有这么多套防护服。我们年轻，抵抗力强，一次两次没关系。”这些说辞极其流畅，高远刚刚惊动的心又立刻被说服，他也和其他人一样腼腆微笑。  
老人绞着双手：“我去……”  
这边问：“您说什么？”  
老人大声些：“我去搬，你们回去吧。”  
高远仔仔细细地看他。他看起来十分瘦小，白大褂快要从他细瘦的肩上滑落。他五官清淡，皮肤是被久吹的蜡黄，脸上没多少皱纹，但一头细碎的头发已经全白。  
这边的人拦他，老人就绕着圈子执拗地走：“总要有人去搬。”  
“可这是我们的任务呀。”  
“都回去吧。”老人叹气，“你们还年轻，去做更重要的事吧。”

震动了高远的老人是研究所的副所长，照片就挂在荣誉墙上，下方写着他用十年光阴建立起这个基地的故事。  
高远当时还不确定老人对他的影响。他是来学习的，负责人与他短暂沟通，他说了一个名字代替研究方向：“我想跟何莫修博士。”  
他如愿站在一扇门前，左右是宽阔的走廊，研究员在他身后来往。高远靠着门框，像在罚自己禁闭。  
“找小何博士啊？”好心人向他搭话，“进去等吧，小何博士的门不锁。”  
他进去了。室内空间很大，零散的家具却让它显得荒凉。墙角贴着一张架子床，上铺堆满高高低低的书摞，下铺的被褥垫得极高。墙上立着两面大书架，一条晾衣杆，一个柜子。正中央的书桌放着图纸量尺等。何莫修的房间有独立卫生间，布帘子外放着一盆衣服，漫出来的水沤在水门汀的地上。  
后来他经常光顾这里，有一次还因为缺少凳子，坐上了何莫修的床沿。那里柔软得像一朵云，把高远深深地埋在了里面。高远没接触过这种填充着羽毛的被褥，据说是何莫修在国外留下的习惯。  
此刻高远无所事事。他想看看何莫修的书，但他没有许可。他利用等待时间洗掉地上泡着的那盆衣服，一件件挂在杆上。  
令何莫修被晾着的皂香吓了一跳。

高远的同学们各自都有了老师，大四生没机会操作，高远像同学一样为何莫修打水送饭。说出的谢谢比他亲自打水还要复杂了，何莫修第一次带学生，他局促地带人去资料室乱转，给高远选了一堆小山高的书。  
高远确实不应该上手，在他啃完书山的第二天何莫修就让他上手。辅助、操作和记录高远都做得很好，他沉静、专注、内向、热爱知识，他是天生的研究员。  
何莫修对高远的表现过于理所当然，他只吁气于他的小杂工有了正经工作，对规则和传统一概不知。也没注意高远多么感激他的理所当然。

何莫修小组正进行着一项长期研究，反应实验将持续100-400天，每小时记录一次，得有人守着仪器值夜班。过去是两个人轮班，加入高远，变成三天一轮。  
晚上高远披着外衣坐在扶梯上看书，仪器摆在一处凹槽里，用水泥楼梯与走廊相连。身后脚步声踢踏，他回头，何莫修在睡衣外面套着白大褂，向这边儿悠来。  
何莫修一向没什么副所长的样子，裹着衣襟坐下，高远发现他脸色苍白，唇皮干硬：“我睡不着了，可以和我换班吗？明天你来。”  
高远撒谎：“没关系，我也睡不着。”  
铅字离开队列在纸张上游散，高远寻找机会开口，仪器灯光闪烁，何莫修已再次梦回雨膏烟腻的江南。  
一个做梦的人给一个很少做梦的人讲了一个叫做沽宁的美梦：1938年何莫修绕道中国，自四岁后第一次回到他出生的城市。战争，苦难和他爱的人把他留在那里，与他的同胞们一起抗争了七年。  
“我觉得这个世界很美好，完美。这么美好的世界是怎么来的呢。所以等我们的国家强大了，我就会去完成我的理想，结构原子和分子，探索这个世界的秘密。”  
“这是，”高远的前额有些发热，“小何博士您的理想吗？”  
何莫修：“这是我的兴趣。我以前，除了兴趣什么也没有，现在我有我自己。”  
仪器灯光闪烁。高远渐渐放下书，不会做梦的人见识了一个梦境。

基地里人人都知道何莫修的抗战史，有人还见过他保存的一张照片。何莫修说，他希望有人记得他们。  
高远的学习只有四个月，在看书与实验中充实渡过。没有很严肃的道别，散伙饭是来接他们的教育部门组织的。上楼前高远左顾右盼，同学拉拉他，高远推开了：“我得见一下小何博士…”  
“谁？”  
“你见过的，刚来基地的时候在上面遇见的那位老先生。”  
一道细瘦的白色人影挤了进来：“要走啦？”  
高远看着他。他有许多感谢，许许多多感谢堵住了他的喉咙。  
何莫修犹豫地伸出手，拍不如说是拂地在他肩上来了一下：“不要说我老，我今年才43岁。”  
高远惊诧地盯着他满头白发。人群涌动，将高远裹上了扶梯。  
何莫修：“再见！高远。”  
高远略感羞赧，被脚步催促着开口：“老师……”。他没什么话要说，只觉得一定得这么喊上一次。  
何莫修高高地挥着手退开。

高远不停回头，直到黄沙扑面了，才正过身往车那儿走。  
茫茫沙场中露出半个大缸，那是何莫修的花盆，和里面他种的沙漠玫瑰。何莫修教过高远花儿所需要的东西：阳光、空气、水分，人需要的一切它也需要。高远记起何莫修带他顶着被子看沙漠的夜空，那晚他一阵晕眩，好像有一只布袋倒空了面粉，把他兜头装在里面。  
他知道自己会永远记得那弯星空。

五年后，高远回到了沙漠基地。  
这里比当年大了一倍，研究员们零件般钉入各个仪器内，高远迫不及待要做其中一枚。  
荣誉墙上副所长换了人，高远打听一番，何莫修器官衰竭，已经死了。

高远失去了时间，他只知觉仪表盘上的数字。封闭式研究把他们逼得够古怪了，高远从不申请回家，他不介意做更古怪的一个。

等我们的国家强大了，我就要去探索世界的奥秘……  
投入研究的第三年，设计实验失败。警报声不绝于耳，地下实验室红灯闪烁。高远回身，扒开不断向外涌的同事，又回到了反应炉前。

老师描绘的蓝图从未有过得清晰地展现在他面前。

高远深吸口气，打开舱门，扭转了那个阀门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1938生死线。何1913 到64年53岁。高1935出生到1964年29岁。何搬材料在1956，何43岁，小昕死了十一年,高是21岁大四生。四个月后高回校深造。高相亲1960。高1961回研究所。）


End file.
